Revolution Alliance
by Headintheclouds01
Summary: The Monroe Republic seemed to be the enemy but a new darker force is growing stronger and Miles is forced to form an alliance with his old best friend Sebastian Monroe. Then there's Ava Matthews who is fighting her own inner demons and Charlie who wants to see the world burn for what it did to her family. The game has changed because now there are no rules.


**Hi!**

**I have been dying to write this Revolution fan fiction for a while now and I'm so happy the first chapter is done!**

**This story takes place after the last episode but time has gone by with a lot of changes having happened (all will be revealed)**

**Ava Matthews is my own character and this story takes place through her eyes.**

***This story is just for entertainment and I DO NOT own anything from the Revolution Tv show!***

...

The day the world fell into darkness is when everything changed.

Technology ruled the way we lived in and when it just stopped existing, everything and everyone fell into utter chaos and devastation. People tried to live a seemingly normal life but with the collapse of the governments came Militia's and the control and safety they provided came with a heavy cost, one that was paid heavily each day.

...

The loud sounds of laughter and the clanking of cups fell heavily through the broken windows and cracks in the walls of the bar. I hovered for a few moments, staring at the white peeling paint crumbing away from the door. This place had earned the nickname 'The Hole' and the stories of people going in to drink themselves to death were famous. Every type of drug was passed out like candy and the alcohol was home-made cheap and could burn you from the inside out… or so I had heard.

I didn't want to be here, but circumstances called for a roof, a bed and hopefully food, and just like the alcohol all that was cheap too. Sighing I pulled roughly on the rotting door's handle and walked inside. I was nearly knocked off my feet by the strong stench of sweat and alcohol that mixed unnaturally with the scent of vomit and something sweet and bitter. The unique aroma churned yesterday's soup in my stomach, but there were worse things than the smell in a place like this.

'The Hole' had once been a small but very exclusive hotel, with rich men and women taking weekends away from their busy schedules. Now the smooth white walls were home to dry flaky paint, cracks and mold; and the sleek tiled marble floors were dirty and chipped from time gone by.

As soon as I placed both feet over the threshold, I stopped in shame and disgust. I had seen many things since the black-out, some I would rather bury and forget and this was one of them.

Junkies were sprawled on sofas or on the floor, vague-eyed and absent. The human forms that were still moving were mostly young girls who were so thin that their clothes barely clung to their bodies. Some were kissing and feeling up men while others robotically screwed men who were more interested in the bottle of liquor they had in their hands. Sex and booze, what else would you want to die with?

As the door closed shut loudly behind me, it took with it the only natural light and encased me in the foul darkness that was barely being kept away by the flickering candle lights. Slowly and carefully I walked through the passed out bodies and ignored the taunting words of the leering men. The world had changed and this is what it had given birth to; a freedom without consequences. 'The Hole' was under the protection of the Monroe Republic who used the sales of women and drugs to line their pockets. Prostitution and drugs had been made legal making places like 'The Hole' thrive.

I pushed down the waves of anger that threatened to burst and force me to kill the men that were touching the innocent girls. Reaching the desk I tapped the rough surface loudly, gaining the attention of the girl with her back turned towards me.

When our eyes met a sudden silence fell over us both. The girl looked to be in her late twenty's and her beautiful pale skin was stained with cuts and bruises ranging in shapes and sizes. Her body was tall and thin, with her baby blue strapless dress just about clinging to her form. Her chocolate brown eyes were cold, hiding fear that I knew was somewhere deep inside her. She lightly licked her bottom lip and nervously ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair that had been badly cut, the uneven ends just touching her thin shoulders.

"How may I help you gorgeous?" she said in a sickly sweet voice that matched her equally sweet and fake smile.

I sighed in pity for her. "Don't worry you don't have to act with me. What's your name?"

The girl just laughed and the sound seemed foreign coming from her lips. "The name is Candy Kate, and there is no acting round here just all the fun this world has to offer."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok then Kate, I'm looking for a room and food." Out of habit my fingers clutched the strap to my bag that was fixed across my body tighter. "Cheap if possible," but by the looks of things 'cheap' wouldn't be a problem.

Kate relaxed and the smile dropped from her face slightly but soon reappeared when a man in a Militia uniform walked past. "What have you got to trade…" she gestured with a wave of her hand for me to speak.

"Oh the name is Ava, and I have a bottle of real whisky to trade." Her eyes sparkled with interest. "A bottle from before the black out?" Kate asked, her voice matching the curiosity in her eyes.

I nodded and while slipping off my bag and dumping it on the desk. "A friend gave it to me and I have been saving it for a special occasion." My hand gripped the cold glass bottle and lifted it out of my bag. "But I'm tired, hungry and running out of places to hide so this seems like a special occasion to use it".

Kate slowly took the bottle from me and I watched her eyes scan over the label. "This is good stuff Ava. Are you sure you want this place to have it?"

I shrugged and slipped my bag back over my head and across my body. "So does that get me a room and food?"

"There's my girl!" An older man spoke up behind Kate and wrapped a possessive arm around her thin waist. Kate leaned into his touch but I noticed the look of disgust radiate in her features. "Kiss me Kate!" The man demanded in a hard voice and the Kate quickly followed his command and I turned my head away as they began to swap tongues.

Hearing the end of the kiss I turned back and smiled politely. "Who is this lovely young thing?" The man spoke with a dirty glint in his eye, but I held my head high and pretended that I couldn't smell the stench of days gone by clinging to his shirt.

"This is Ava and Ava this is Henry, he owns the place". Henry had to be at least in his late forties but I couldn't be sure with the bad lighting and the fact that these days everyone looked older than they actually were. Rich grey hair covered his head and his skin looked rough and un-kempt, with patches of dirt on his neck, arms and under his finger nails. Even with his blood shot eyes and alcohol breath, he looked well feed from his plump belly.

I didn't offer my hand nor did Henry offer his. His eyes had caught the sight of the bottle and he snatched it out of Kate's hands. "Ava wants to trade this real bottle of whisky for a room and food". Kate's voice sounded confident and smooth but I saw the light tremor in her hands.

Henry grunted and slicked back his grey hair with the hand that wasn't tightly clutching onto the bottle. "It's a good trade but I could offer you a permanent room and three meals a day".

I scoffed. "And let me guess all I would have to do is open my legs to anyone willing." I looked behind me at the whores and junkies, my eyes returned to Henry. "And by the looks of things any would be willing".

Henry laughed. "No of course not! A girl like you will be prized and wanted by any high ranking officer in the Monroe Militia."

I smiled kindly, my fingers itching to pull out the gun I had hidden in my bag and shoot him. "How about that room and food, then maybe I will think about it?" Henry smiled, genuinely thinking I was going to hand my body and soul over to him.

Over my dead body… more like his.

"Good then Kate show Ava to her room and give her the best food in the house. A girl like her needs spoiling."

I thanked Henry and followed behind Kate quickly and quietly, ignoring everything around me.

The room she provided me was simple yet comfortable. The small room was painted a deep red but most of the paint had faded, with patches peeling off. The floor was real wood and had lasted well over the years, with only a few scrapes and scratches here and there. The double bed was nothing special but I was surprised to find the sheets clean and even a bar of soap and a towel resting on the wobbly chest of draws.

Light streamed in from the window, the view obstructed by bars but were hardly an issue.

"Count yourself lucky, this is one of the best rooms we have."

I dumped my bag on the bed and turned to smile at Kate. "Thank you, it's more than I expected".

I waited for Kate to turn and leave, so that I could sort myself out and attempt to get some sleep but instead she didn't move, her eyes darting to and from something. "What's up Kate?"

Kate didn't answer me, and I suddenly realised her eyes were looking at the handle of my sword that was strapped to my back. My lips twitched in a smile before I reached behind my shoulder, easily grabbing the handle and pulling it free from its sheath.

The familiar weight felt good in my hands and for a moment I became entranced by the light reflecting off the clean silver blade. It was an original Samurai sword given to me by a friend. The sword had many stories to tell and many of them were mine.

Kate stepped forward, her eager eyes looking at the sword. "It's beautiful!" Her hand reached forward and she gently ran her fingers over the smooth surface. " I've never seen a sword like it".

"It's a Samurai sword, not many around these days."

Kate suddenly pulled away and dropped her hand. "Thanks for showing me but I've got to go. Henry gets mad if I'm gone too long."

She scuttled back over to the door. " I'm sorry for what he is doing to you." The words were poor and useless but I felt a need to say them. When Kate turned back towards me she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear before a kind smile lit her face. "You're the first person to say sorry to me. Thanks". And then she was gone.

….

After a simple meal of bread and scrambled eggs I attempted sleep but the later and darker it got, the louder the place got. I had laid through sounds of sex, screaming, fist fights and drunken laughter before finally deciding to find sleep at the bottom of a bottle.

The hotels once grand restaurant was now home to the cheap alcohol and consuming customers. Boarded up windows stretched across the far curved wall and the windows seats were caked in a layer of wax as candles of all shapes and sizes continued to burn. Mismatched tables and chairs covered the floor, all containing men and women looking to forget the world with the help of alcohol.

The candle light cast an eerie glow around the room, concealing people's faces in shadows. Feeling the weight of the sword on my back and the dagger at my hip, reassured me of my own safety. The sound of my boots hitting the floor was lost against the loud drunken men and giggling women.

Finding a table near the corner, I settled myself down and ordered a pint of their standard beer. The girl who served me looked younger and Kate but looked worse for wear. Her blonde hair was knotted without hope and dirt caked her skin where the skimpy black dress didn't cover.

I sat in silence and watched the people around me. A few times my eyes drifted over the Militia soldiers, all playing a game of cards while they drank to their hearts content. They were all armed with a sword and gun, seeing as they were the only people allowed to carry them. Soon my eyes focused on a lone man sitting at the bar. Two bottles, one empty and the other full rested on the bar near his bent head. In his hand was a cup full of some dark drink and the man nursed it like it would be his last.

My sight was cut short by the girl returning to my table with a pint of home-made beer. I offered to pay the girl but she turned it down saying Henry was looking out for me. I bit my lip to stop a sarcastic comment from leaving my mouth. I couldn't afford the trouble.

Just as the girl was about to leave she shuffled on her feet and sat down on the chair opposite me. "Don't do it ok!" her voice shook in panic and her faded blue eyes hooked me in. "Do what?"

"Henry promised me the world. He said I would be safe and secure, and that my life would be perfect… and all I had to do was look pretty for the gentlemen customers."

I held my breath in anger and sadness as I watched a single tear slip from her eye. "There are no gentlemen here."

I nodded, not able to speak and watched her silently stand and walk over to the militia soldiers. Her story was one had had heard too many times.

…

As the night wore on the beer kept flowing. The liquid tasted sweet yet left a bitter bite on your tongue afterwards. I hated the stuff but after two glasses it provided my body was a warm sensation that I hoped would go numb soon.

I heard the chair opposite me slide and when I looked up I came face to face with a young militia soldier. His curly blonde hair looked faded in the poor light but his pale skin and blue eyes radiated youth. "What is a gorgeous girl like you doing all alone?"

I sipped my drink, the bitter taste seeping down my throat. "Just minding my own business." The young solider laughed and his eyes zoned in on my sword, "fancy weapon you have there! A girl like you doesn't need a thing like that."

I laughed and the sound was fake and full of hate. "In a world like this, my sword is the only thing I need."

"No girl all you need is a soldier to take care of you. My name is Chris and I'm looking for a girl to take back with me."

"And I'm that girl?

He nodded. "Just think about it. I'm young, a part of the Monroe Militia and I could give you anything you wanted."

I took another sip of my drink and placed the cup on table. "And I would have to give you every little part of me right?"

His blue eyes trailed over my body. "Exactly!"

I eyed Chris's left hand that was sprawled over the table and quickly I yanked my knife from the sheath on my hip and brought the tip down into the table… right in-between his middle and index finger. Chris cried out but the sound was lost in the sea of drunken laughter. I gripped the handle tighter and leant forward, enjoying the way his Adam's apples bobbed up and down.

"You didn't even ask me my name kid."

Chris nervously laughed. "No then?"

I pulled the knife free and slipped it back into its sheath. I sighed and tiredly ran my fingers through my loose hair. "Just go kid".

He didn't need to be asked twice.

A sudden yell and crash brought my back from sleepy state. I zoned in on the lone man of the bar fighting to keep hold of a bottle of beer. The barman kept trying to snatch it back but was having no such luck. "Look man, you can't pay so it's time to go".

The lone drunk ripped the bottle from the barman's hand and slammed his fist into his face. "Mine now you piece of shit". I stood up when three of the Militia soldiers stopped their game of cards and went over to the drunken man. There was more yelling and fists being thrown until they held the guy down and dragged him out back.

I took a step forward ready to follow them outside but something held me back. I had been here before, trying to save everyone but in the end it all just crumbles away. Sitting back down on the chair I threw back the last of my beer and hid my face in my hands. I had come here to escape everything and everyone and I couldn't let myself forget that. For a single moment I heard the man cry out in pain and I bit my lip in anger. Blood trickled into my mouth; the taste was coppery and bitter and then it hit me… one person. I could save one person.

I stood up quickly, the motion pushing my chair to the floor and I found myself running to the back door.

I slammed open the door to the side alley, the sound dragging the three soldiers attention to me. "Go back inside love. A pretty girl like you doesn't need to see us teach this guy a lesson". One of them said as he pulled back his bloodied fists.

The other two of the soldiers had hold of the lone drunk, who was bent at the knees with his face broken and bloodied.

Ignoring the man's words, I reached over my shoulder gripping my sword and pulling it free. The sound of the blade leaving its sheath gained me laughter and smiles from each of the men. The militia solider that seemed to be in charge, with his dark green, almost blue blazer stepped up towards me. "Sweetie why don't you drop that sword before you hurt yourself?" He spoke to me like I was a child and it annoyed me to no end. I raised the sword and quickly brought the sharp point to his neck. "Why don't you and your men leave the guy alone because I really don't want to hurt you!" My voice as calm but my eyes never left his and I knew he could see my intentions were true.

All of the men began to laugh at me but I held my stand and waited for his decision. Seeing his hand go for his sword I quickly pulled my sword back and grabbed the leaders head, smashing it against my raised knee. The force broke his nose and he screamed in agony before dropping to the ground.

Soldier number two charged at me with his sword, leaving his buddy guarding the guy I was trying to save who was sprawled out on the ground. I blocked his attack with my own, both of our swords clashing together in the night air. Then dropping to my knees I brought my leg out and spun, bringing him crashing to the ground and before he had a chance to find his feet I stood and shoved my sword into the thick part of his leg. He screamed out in pain, the sound defining in the silence of the alley way. Soldier number three looked at me before dropping his sword and high tailing it out of there.

"Wise choice."

My heart was pounding heavily against my chest and I felt buzzed from the adrenaline pumping through my body. I hadn't fought like that in a while and even though it was pretty easy I had to admit that I did miss it. I slid my sword back into its sheath and jogged over to the man I had just rescued. I quickly looped his arm over my shoulder and tightly fixed my arm around his waist. He was heavy but I felt alive of the adrenalin.

Moving back into the bar, no one took any notice of me carrying some beat up guy. Hauling him up the steps was the hardest but soon I had him on the bed, were I slipped off my sword, then his weapons and jacket and sat next to him. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and gently titled his face towards me. The light from the candles allowed me look at him properly and I was surprised to find that under the cut lip, bruised and bloodied face was a very handsome man. The man's hair was a soft black colour and seemed to be the only thing clean and well kept.

A rough layer of hair covered his cheeks and chin, which gently scratched at my fingertips. His skin was smooth yet had a certain roughness from age and the life he seemed to be living.

His body was covered with a plain blue t-shit and a military jacket that needed a good wash to get out the beer stains and his natural body odours. His jeans and boots were rough but not in bad shape. The man's sword and sheath seemed to be the best looking thing out of all his possessions.

The man grumbled a few words under his breath before finally opening his eyes. When our gazes met I could see that there was something broken, lost and empty. "Charlie is that you?" he spoke in a warm, rough voice.

"My name is not Charlie, its Ava." I tried to keep my voice calm as his eyes skirted around my face looking dazed and confused.

"What?" His voice became heavier, while shuffling to sit up against the bed frame.

"I'm Ava! And I just saved your life".

He laughed and shrugged my hands away. "What made you think I wanted my life saved?" His breath reeked of alcohol and became more apparent the more he talked. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I scoffed. "Wow, please stop with the gratitude it's just too much!"

" I'm not saying thank you for something I didn't want." He picked up his sword and laid it on his legs, staring at the weapon as if looking at it would finish him off.

I looked at him confused. "You want to die?"

He fixed his eyes upon me and looked clueless. "Why do you think I'm in a place nicknamed 'The Hole'? My plan was to either die from alcohol poisoning or the fumes in that place."

"Or the un-clean women, the un-clean furniture, the food or maybe…"

" Al right, so you get the picture". He winced while turning his head away from me, telling me without words that I wasn't wanted.

I climbed off the bed and began to fill a bowl with fresh water, before dipping in a cloth and sitting back next to him. "I don't know you or anything but you seem like a guy who deserves a better death. I mean do you really want the last thing you see before you depart this shitty earth to be the four walls of The Hole?"

I watched his face as silence entered the room. The sounds of laughter and a piano playing were the only reminder of the outside world.

He sighed heavily. "Thanks, I suppose."

I smiled and I gently began to clean his cuts. "You're welcome… what should I call you?"

"The name is Miles. Miles Matheson."


End file.
